


what goes around comes around

by buckgaybarnes



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Hermann, Comeplay, Established Relationship, Felching, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, a bit? maybe?, set vaguely post first movie pru don't interact etc etc etc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 14:38:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17830460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckgaybarnes/pseuds/buckgaybarnes
Summary: Sometimes, Hermann wants nothing more than to lie very still and have Newton take him apart very, very thoroughly.





	what goes around comes around

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this almost LITERALLY six months ago and have been too mortified to post it anywhere but as a google doc link on my side twitter (and talk about it, endlessly, on my side twitter as The Felching Fic), but i feel like now's the time? maybe?
> 
> for the unaware (which i was until i discovered the Sex Act had a name lmfao), felching is basically uh. when you fuck someone, come in them, and then eat them out. seems like the kind of raunchy thing newt would seduce hermann into. as a friend on twitter said of this: "true love is eating your man's ass right after you just made a goddamn mess of it"

“I knew it,” Newton says. “You’ve gotten tired of me.”

Hermann sighs and gently brushes back a piece of Newton’s hair. “Of course I haven’t gotten tired of you, love.”

Newton sits up, closes his legs, scoots away from Hermann. He’s nude, save for his glasses, and lube slicks the inside of his thighs and his entrance. It was meant to be a nice surprise for Hermann, Hermann knows: Hermann comes back home after a long, tiring day of lecturing and meeting with students, takes his usual shower and changes into pajamas, Newton calls to him coyly from the bedroom, having already prepped and readied himself, and Hermann need only undress himself once more before slipping into Newton and having a nice, enjoyable, stress-relieving round of sex. Hermann’s grateful that Newton is always so thoughtful. Hermann loves having sex with Newton, and he _loves_ fucking Newton (he loves feeling Newton tremble, and clenching around him, and loves the way Newton squeaks and begs and moans, and he especially likes touching Newton's wonderful ass). It’s just—

“Newton,” Hermann says, wrapping an arm around his husband’s waist, “sometimes—well—I do like switching it up every now and then. Like tonight, for example, I’m a bit tired, and—” (And wants nothing more than to lie very still and have Newton take him apart very, very thoroughly.)

“Oh!” Newton exclaims, and Hermann watches realization click into place. “Oh, Hermann, of course, I’m sorry.” Newton plants a little kiss to his cheek. “You just have such an awesome, big dick…” He palms the front of Hermann’s pajama bottoms, and Hermann groans pleasantly at the touch (blood already beginning to rush down, stiffening him up) and parts his legs.

“It’s fairly average,” Hermann says, because it _is_ , but Newton rubs a little harder, a little more persistently.

“It’s an awesome, big dick,” Newton insists, “and it makes me forget that sometimes you need a little—you know.” His other hand has begun stealthily undoing Hermann’s drawstrings, then sneaking up under the hem of his pajama shirt. “Need a little attention.” He noses at Hermann’s neck, and Hermann tips his head back with a happy little sigh. It’s rare, the occasions when Newton takes control, and he’s often clumsy and fumbling with it, but he knows how Hermann likes to be touched and dives into it with an enthusiasm unparalleled by anything else.

“You smell nice,” Newton continues happily, then mouths and scrapes his teeth at his pulse point.

“I used your soap,” Hermann confesses. (Truthfully, he expected Newton would try at some form of seduction, and Newton seems to _really_ like it when Hermann smells like him. Sparks some deep-hidden possessive streak to life, perhaps.)

Newton slips Hermann’s newly-unbuttoned pajama shirt from his shoulders and lays him back on the bed, kissing down his throat as he works on tugging down the matching bottoms. Hermann closes his eyes and runs his fingers through Newton’s hair, reveling in the warmth of Newton’s lovely, nude body. “How do you want it, Hermann?” Newton says, purposely pitching his voice (as much as he can manage) low and sultry. “Slow? Gentle?” He kisses at one of Hermann's nipples.

Newton likes to give it rough—he likes to prop Hermann up on pillows and kiss and stroke his skin before he slicks him up with his thick, sturdy fingers (calloused from years of labwork and strumming guitar strings) and fucks Hermann into the mattress until Hermann is seeing stars. The question is merely a formality that Hermann appreciates. “Hard, Newton,” Hermann murmurs, petting his hair, and Newton echoes Hermann’s pleased little sigh. “A good proper fucking.”

“Say _fucking_ again,” Newton breathes, and bites down on Hermann’s neck.

Hermann’s lip twitches up. “ _Fucking_ ,” he says.

“Fuck,” Newton moans. “Fuck, it’s so _sexy_ when you curse.”

Newton hurriedly pulls off Hermann’s briefs, then rolls him onto his stomach and props one of their many pillows under his knee. Hermann’s having a good day—no persistent, painful twinges in his leg, and the steam and heat of the shower helped soothe the tension in his joints on top of that—so he might’ve done without it, but he’s always charmed by Newton’s attentiveness. Newton kisses down his back, and Hermann hears the cap of the lube being opened, feels one of Newton’s thick fingers prod, cool and slick, at his hole. For a moment, he does nothing but circle it slowly, waiting for Hermann to relax, but Hermann grows impatient. What he does next may not be fair, but Newton _said_ he loves hearing Hermann swear.

“Get on with it,” Hermann orders. “I said I want a good fucking, Newton.”

Newton makes a strangled little sound and shoves his index finger in to the second knuckle. “Hermann,” he pants, stroking at Hermann’s inner walls, “you’re so tight, goddamn—” He works in a second, a third, and scissoring and twisting as much as he can manage, and Hermann grows even more impatient (and even more aroused) and grinds into the sheets.

“ _Newton_ ,” he growls.

Newton pulls out his fingers, and Hermann hears the sounds of wet skin-on-skin: Newton slicking up his cock. “I’m going to fuck you so _hard_ , Hermann,” Newton says, voice shrill, and he spreads Hermann’s thighs, “so _hard_ , fucking—” His cockhead nudges at Hermann’s hole and Hermann moans eagerly, parting his legs wider and canting his hips up to meet Newton. Newton’s not astonishingly long, but he’s _wonderfully_ thick, and the stretch of him is enough to drive Hermann mad.

“ _Yes_ , Newton,” he sighs when Newton’s bottomed out. “That’s _fantastic_ —” Newton whimpers at the praise and grinds his cock in, and his pelvis brushes against Hermann’s ass. This position is perfect for the kind of fucking Hermann wants tonight, but he does miss looking Newton in the eyes, watching pink spread down his cheeks and stain his skin below his tattoos, being able to reach out and squeeze and knead at his soft sides. Newton’s kisses on the back of his neck, hot and wet, make up for it somewhat.

“Hermann,” Newton whines, and he pulls his cock out and rocks it back in, “I love your hot flat ass—” Hermann clears his throat, but Newton doesn’t seem to notice he’d said anything that could be considered questionable. “—you’re so hot, and _sexy_ , fuck—” His voice is getting higher and higher with each deep, hard thrust into Hermann. Hermann knows Newton won’t be lasting much longer. Hermann’s own fault for egging him on so much, really. Newton’s nails are digging into his thigh, and he jerks Hermann just that bit wider open. His thrusts have gotten sloppy. “Am I fucking you good, baby?”

Hermann hums in vague affirmation. “I suppose,” he says. “You’d do well with being a little neater about it.” Newton’s yet to graze Hermann’s prostate, and while Hermann can typically get off without the stimulation (so long as Newton strokes him the way he likes) he’d prefer to have it. Newton slows his hips.

“Sorry,” he breathes, and then licks a little line up Hermann’s neck and rolls in deeply and slow enough that Hermann can feel all of him. Better. Much better.

“Oh,” Hermann says, rubbing against the sheets once more for friction, “oh _yes_ , Newton, just like that.”

“Talk to me,” Newton whines, fucking in again like Hermann told him to, always so eager to please, “tell me I’m good.”

The head of Newton's cock brushes the little spot within Hermann and Hermann sees stars, clings to the sheets and cants his ass up higher. “You _are_ ,” he moans into the pillow, “oh, there, again—”

Newton pistons his hips wildly. “I’m the worst husband,” he cries, “for not fucking you more. I’m gonna fuck you every night this week. This _month_. Is that good? Do you want that?” His voice is getting shrill again. “Anything you want I’m gonna give you, Hermann, all I wanna do is make you feel good, I’m gonna fuck your hot little—” Newton whimpers and trembles, and he’s suddenly coming inside Hermann and slumping on top of him.

Hermann sighs, stilling his hips. _Almost_. “Newton,” he says, gently.

“I know,” Newton mumbles. “I’m sorry. I did it again.”

Hermann loves sex with Newton and he loves _Newton_ , but sometimes Newton simply needs to learn how to _calm down_. He pulls out of Hermann and turns Hermann over, eyeing up his still quite hard—and by this point somewhat painful—erection. “Want me to suck you off?” he says. He pushes up his glasses, which have begun to slip down his sweaty nose. “You can jerk off on my face, if you want, I know you like that.”

Hermann does. “I—”

Newton’s already grown distracted. He slips two fingers into Hermann’s loose hole without resistance and moans softly, and Hermann echoes it. He can imagine what it must feel like to Newton, Hermann full of the proof of their lovemaking; Hermann’s fingered Newton immediately after fucking him before, and it never ceases to be overwhelmingly erotic. “I forgot how sexy you feel afterwards,” Newton says. He slips in another finger and starts finger-fucking Hermann again through his own release, obscene squelching noises filling the air. Hermann’s eyes flicker shut. It’s not nearly as lovely as Newton’s cock, but it’ll do; he grinds back against his fingers happily. “Hermann,” Newton says suddenly, rubbing his thumb over Hermann’s perineum, and Hermann keens, “baby, honey, can I eat you out?”

Hermann freezes. “Absolutely not,” he says, because that’s filthy, _disgusting_. Newton can’t mean it. “That’s—disgusting.”

“It’s hot,” Newton whines, fucking his fingers into Hermann more insistently. “Please, Hermann, please, let me, you know I’m good at it.”

He is; Newton’s big mouth has proved more than acceptable at oral sex in all shapes and forms. But it’s—Hermann shakily pets Newton’s hair the way Newton likes, hoping it’ll distract him. “No,” he says, weakly this time, and Newton draws one of his come-covered fingers from Hermann’s hole and eyes it contemplatively, as if he means to lick off his release; Hermann’s stomach churns and fire sparks in his groin at the same time at the thought.

“Hermann,” Newton coos, “can I eat you out, baby?”

It’s disgusting. It’s filthy. Hermann nods.

Newton flips him back over to his stomach and parts his thighs once more, then his asscheeks, and then he’s blowing cool air across Hermann. Hermann shivers at the sensation; he can feel Newton’s release in him, on his hole, slicking his thighs. “This is so sexy,” Newton says, breath ghosting warm, now, “fuck, so sexy—” Newton flicks his tongue across Hermann’s hole, light, gentle, testing, at first, waiting for Hermann's reaction, and when Hermann whines and balls his fist in the sheets and presses back, Newton drives it in faster, his excited moans vibrating up Hermann's spine. Saliva and come run down sticky to Hermann’s perineum as Newton’s clever tongue works over him, in him, curling and uncurling and flattening and making Hermann’s brain a heady fog, and Newton slips a few fingers in and starts fucking Hermann in time with his tongue and opening him up even wider. It’s _filthy_ , it makes  _Hermann_ feel filthy, and when Newton purses his lips and _sucks_  Hermann spills across the sheets, untouched, nearly wailing. “ _Newton_ , oh, oh, Newton—!”

Newton’s barely given him time to recover when the head of his cock—erect once more—is pressing at Hermann’s sensitive hole, and Hermann makes a noise he’s never heard himself make before when Newton fucks with a sharp cry. “ _Hermann_ ,” he chokes out, and then Hermann can’t make a single sound when Newton resumes pistoning his hips as hard as before, _harder_ than before, lube and saliva and his own come spilling out around his cock.

Newton comes again with a sob that sounds almost painful, then pulls out and flops onto his side. There’s drool and come on his chin, and his face is bright red. He looks as dazed as Hermann feels. “Good?” he says.

Hermann nods wordlessly.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter and tumblr at usual spots! if youre 18+ (u GOTTA have 18+ in ur bio to follow) feel free to follow my private twitter, hermanngayszler, where i sometimes tweet as yet unposted fic in google docs and talk about newt and hermann making tender love


End file.
